Residuo de memoria
by Albertofclord
Summary: Esta historia tendrá lugar después de la primera película de Bleach: Memories of Nobody. Ichigo, que sucedió tras olvidar a Senna, se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo había vuelto a él. Sin embargo, su sacrificio incompleto ha dado lugar a más peligros ..


**Hola! Quiero aclarar un par de cosas  
1. Este fic no me pertenece,pertenece a Gregg Kygrykhon  
2. lo traduci por que no hay fics de este tema en espanol  
3. Los personajes no me pertenecen,solo le pertenecen a tite kubo.**

* * *

Ichigo - Cuando por fin puedo llorar esta pérdida.

"¡Toma esto!" Grité y corté la cabeza de un hollow malvado. Rukia y yo pasabamos noches agotadoras juntos, luchando y asesinando a los hollows que fueron repartidas aquí y allá, así como rescatar a las almas y su envío a la Sociedad de Almas. Fue difícil para mí,mantenerse despierto durante el día y la noche y vivir una vida completamente diferente, como un alumno de secundaria y un poderoso, pero desconocido por el resto del ser humano, Shinigami.

Sin embargo, sentí que algo iba mal, y día a día se puso peor. Yo no sabía lo que estaba mal, ni yo sé cómo podía sentirme de esa manera. Lo único que estaba seguro era de que los hollows fueron cada vez más fuertes, y salian con más frecuencia, no como lo que yo quería que fuera. Al paso del tiempo, Rukia y yo empezamos a ser abrumados por la presencia casi infinita de ellas. A pesar de que los hollows fueron cada vez más fuertes, había una cosa más que me molestó - una cinta.

Yo no sabía por qué, pero últimamente yo a veces me encontraba con una cinta en la mano, sosteniendola con fuerza, como si contuviera preciosos recuerdos y me diese poder. No voy a negar, me sentía más fuerte cuando yo sostenía que la cinta. De todos modos, no era mío, desde que yo era y sigo siendo un hombre, pero, una vez más, tenía un fuerte sentimiento sobre la protección de ella, y a alguien quien realmente le pertenecia esta cinta.

Entonces vi a un hollow gigante a través apareciendo atravez de los vientos a la carretera donde, por extraño que fuera una niña caminaba alegremente, tomados de la mano unos a otros antes de su pecho. A mí me parecía que ella estaba orando, por su vida y su seguridad, mientras que ella estaba a punto de ser atacada por un ser diabólico. Mientras que Rukia estaba cortando y sacrificando hollows, salté en la parte superior del techo, persiguiendo al hueco gigante y anormal que de alguna manera parecia buscar algo. En serio, ¿Existe algún hollow que tiene ese tipo de ojos de color ámbar y mantiene una espada de negro que se parecía a la mía?

Lo hice para bloquear el ataque del hollow a tiempo. La niña, todavía caminando gely, se veía sin duda familiar. Yo busque en mis recuerdos, con la esperanza de encontrar su identidad y relacion conmigo. ¿Era un amigo, o un enemigo? ¿O estaba vendiendo tortas a mí todos los días? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Me enredaba los sesos para saber quién era, pero lo hice en el momento equivocado.

Justo en ese momento senti una gran fuerza empujando mi espada hacia mí. El hollow atacó con toda su fuerza, lanzándome hacia atrás a la pared. Podía oír un enorme impacto de la fuerte explosión del grito de la pared hasta que el pequeno sonido de mis huesos dejo de sonar. Me caí al suelo, y acabe sentado en el suelo, impotente y visible a la niña. La niña me miró sorprendida, conmocionada y asustada, pero luego se acercó a mí.

"Ichigo, ¿estás bien?" Ella me preguntó con una cara de preocupación. Me miró a los ojos, quiso profundizar en sus recuerdos, para que yo pudiera recordar quién era. También me atrajo su mirada en mis ojos como si fuéramos los mejores amigo. Me llevé mi espada, y apuñale a la tierra para que pudiera ayudarme a subir. Para mi gran sorpresa, ella me ayudó a levantarme, señalando al hollow, y asintió con la cabeza, como si ella me dijera que podia contra el hollow, y al mismo tiempo que me convenció de que podía, a lo mejor por mi capacidad, derrote al hollow.

Como se inclinó junto a mí, tomó la cinta que se me habia caido de mi mano, y la puso en mi mano, la refracción de mi memoria empezó a formar una imagen. Ella era la dueña de la cinta. Y sin embargo, todavía me lo habia dado. Ella todavía creia en mis palabras, a pesar de haber fallado una vez. Ella me sonrió, y mi poder se volvía a llenar de repente.

"Debo irme". Yo le dije, con la esperanza de que lo que acabo de decir no era demasiado grosero para ella, y ella podía entender lo que quiero decir. Mientras corría hacia el oscuro corredor, que redujo el hollow, pero el hollow era lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo y me dio otro golpe. Sin embargo, también era un combatiente rápido, y muy fuerte, así que saqué la espada y bloquee su ataque. Después de haber volado la espada de su mano, levanté mi espada en alto, y con mi fuerte maté otro hollow de ese día.

Mientras miraba la cinta en la mano después de que me reclamó mi victoria, que podía recordar con claridad lo que había sucedido, quién era, y todo eso. Me acordé del Valle de los Gritos, y su nombre. Senna.


End file.
